Fights
by Nano.yaoi
Summary: Sasuke's and Naruto's shared sons are fighting all the time. The parents job is solve it out, but somehow they still manage to mess it up. yaoi. sasunaru


**Hi guys! New little story from me again =) This is Sasunaru story where Sasuke and Naruto are about 26-29 years old and they have a family with four kids. In this story there isn't anything about the girls, but still... The ages go something like this:**

Sasuke 26  
>Naruto 26<br>Aiko 5  
>Katsu 4<br>Daisuke 3  
>Masako 3 (Daisuke and Masako are twins. BTW I decided the names by the meanings of them, I just googled japanese names...)<p>

**Summary:** Sasuke's and Naruto's sons are fighting all the time. The parents job is solve it out, but somehow they still manage to mess it up. yaoi sasunaru

**Rating:** K

**Warning:** Yaoi (sasunaru) and a kiss (does that even need warning?...)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything =))

**To the story...**

Fights

Daisuke and Katsu were playing with action figures in their room. Yes, they chaired a room because they were brothers and Katsu were only one year older than Daisuke.

Boys were having fun with each other until Daisuke got bored of his figure and told Katsu to trade figures with him.

"But I don't want to trade, I like playing with my own figure."

"You always have that one! Why can't I play with it once!"

Katsu told his brother again that he wasn't trading with him. He had got his figure from their parents for birthday present. But his answer had made Daisuke cry. He was now crying that annoying baby cry we all hate.

"DADDY! Kaa-kun won't lem me play with his figule! Byäääh!"

Naruto heard Daisuke cry to the living room where he was watching TV. _"Aargh... They have a fight again..." _

"I'm coming!"

Naruto stepped into one room of the huge Uchiha Mansion they were living in. " What is it this time?" Naruto asked with a tired tune.

"Katsu won't lem me play with his figure, he never lets me even try it!"

Naruto just stared at the boys sitting on the carpet. _"They really serious? Fighting over something like this?"_

"So? It's his anyway, if he wants to play with it he gets to coz it's his. Now be a man and just suck it up."

He shouldn't have said that. Daisuke started crying again pattering how daddy is so mean. Only this time he cried so loudly that Naruto and Katsu had to put their hands on their ears.

"Sasuke! Came fix Daisuke! He's broken again!"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to think that those three were always so loud. Sasuke left his assignment unfinished and walked the room he heard Daisuke screaming in.

Sasuke walked into the room, picked Daisuke up from the floor and turned to Naruto and his oldest son.

"Okay, what did you do to make my son 'broken' again?"

Daisuke had stopped crying immediately when Sasuke had taken him up from the floor and was now clinging to his father's shirt.

"I don't know. I just told him that he can't tell Katsu to give his figure to him coz it's Katsu's."

"He won't lem me even tly it!"

"I don't want to give it to you because I want to play with it and _it is mine_!"

"Well Naruto is right Dai-kun, it's Katsu's so he gets to decide. Just be a man and suck it up."

Daisuke hit Sasuke so he got off to floor and ran out of the room crying: " Everybody are so mean! You are all meanies!"

Sasuke stood there thinking: _"What did I say?..."_

"Ahaha! You said the exast same thing as I did!" Naruto laughed.

Naruto ruffled Katsu's hair and said: "You could let him try it once you know, just so he wouldn't cry over it all the time, okay?"

"Yeah yeah..." Somehow Katsu didn't look so happy promising this to his daddy.

Naruto and Sasuke left the room and went to living room. They sat down on the sofa.

"You Uchihas can be so difficult sometimes..."

"They are still your sons too."

Sasuke leaned down to give Naruto a soft kiss. Even if they had to go through this many times a day, they still loved their family and wouldn't want it any other way.

**There you go! It's finished, didn't took too long neither. So what did you think? Please leave a review!**


End file.
